


化装舞会

by vivismilea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivismilea/pseuds/vivismilea
Summary: 无魔法AU，学长汤金融系高材生大佬，学弟哈校园运动明星，双向觊觎，车。





	化装舞会

化装舞会（R18，一发完）/文入梦

-

哈利波特的舞伴人选已经连续一周成为校园最受关注的热门话题。  
原因无他，刚刚结束的大学生足球联赛，他作为绝对的主力前锋带领校队赢得了冠军。社交网络上都在疯传那段精彩的决赛射门视频，哈利平时只有转发内容的社交账号上已经积累了上万粉丝。

“你真应该跟他们说清楚，”赫敏在他们走向食堂的路上烦躁地说，“所有人都以为我是你的舞伴，到现在没有一个男孩邀请我！”  
“哦，我觉得你为什么不想想别的原因呢？”罗恩哪壶不开提哪壶地说。  
赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼，对哈利说：“我还被一群不认识的女生堵在厕所，质问我是不是不许你邀请别的女孩。”  
罗恩笑了出来。哈利刚想开口，目光却捕捉到了一个高挑的身影，他有一头浓密的黑色头发，正端着刚打好饭的盘子找座位。哈利注意到他坐到了窗边。

“哈利？”赫敏唤道。  
“抱歉，”他收回目光，快速地点了餐，“我会努力跟他们说清楚的。”  
“你到底打算邀请谁？”罗恩好奇道，“说真的，许多女生都已经有舞伴了，即使是你，也不可能在最后一刻邀请到最受欢迎的女孩。”

哈利的目光又回到了窗边的人身上，因为一个金色长发的漂亮女孩正礼貌地靠近他，看上去想要坐到对面。她长得不赖，哈利酸溜溜地想，真可恶。  
罗恩注意到了他的目光，顺着看过去，吹了一声口哨。  
“那不是德拉库尔吗？三年级最漂亮的女生，不知道多少男生为她疯狂。”他轻浮地瞟了眼哈利，“你眼光不错。”  
“可她在邀请里德尔吗？”赫敏注意到的更多，“那个里德尔？我以为他已经毕业了。”

汤姆·里德尔被评为金融系五十年来最具天赋的天才，年纪轻轻就已经成功投资好几家市值千万的企业，更是在大三就发表了重量级一作论文，被《经济学人》评选为最具价值的年度经济论文，在学界和投资界都大名鼎鼎。  
但是这所学校的学生们还额外知道一个事实，那就是他本人堪比一线电影明星的英俊相貌。

“他还会参加这次的舞会？！”罗恩也跟着震惊道，“完蛋了，这下除了哈利，我们谁都别想找到舞伴了。”  
“他拒绝她了。”哈利喃喃地望着那边，心中一阵激动，怎么会呢？除了德拉库尔，还有谁能做他的舞伴？  
“好机会，快上啊，哈利！”罗恩激动地怂恿他。只有这些黄金男孩们卖出去了，他们才有希望邀请到其他女孩。

哈利过去了，赫敏和罗恩赶紧找个低调的位置围观。  
德拉库尔看到他了，微微一怔，但没等她说什么，哈利就走过了她，径直坐到了里德尔对面。

他仿佛能听到两个好友下巴落地的声音。  
现在可管不了那么多。

“她邀请你做舞伴了吗？”哈利开门见山地问。  
里德尔看了一眼已经走远的德拉库尔，转过来打量他，没有回答。  
“你答应了吗？”哈利又问。

“我似乎没有告诉你这个位置没人。”里德尔轻声说。  
“抱歉。”哈利果断道歉，“但是我需要你回答我的问题。”  
“如果你想邀请她，我想现在去不晚。”里德尔委婉地说。

“为什么？”哈利问道，“为什么拒绝她？你有舞伴了吗？”  
里德尔的目光深邃了起来。  
“……没有。”

哈利笑了起来：“我也没有。”  
里德尔探究地看着他，没有说话。

过了一会儿，哈利看着自己的餐盘，局促地说：“我不打算邀请舞伴。”  
不带舞伴出席的人只能在舞会现场邀请他人跳舞，如果不幸被拒绝就没法进入舞池，所以大部分人都会提前邀请好共舞的对象。

哈利等了等，问道：“你呢？”  
里德尔漫不经心道：“说不准呢。”

哈利不说话了，他还是没有动自己的餐盘。  
“我会戴红色的面具。”他鼓足勇气说。

里德尔好像笑了一下，“我还没有准备面具。”  
“……好吧。”哈利垂头丧气地说，终于决定端起餐盘离开。  
直到最后，里德尔都没有挽留。哈利的背影更没精打采了。

但是赫敏注意到里德尔早就吃完了，哈利一走，他就端起餐盘离开了，脸上还露出了若有所思的表情。  
不过对好友性向的震惊超过了这些细节，令她直到舞会前都没缓过来。

“你真的……我是说，究竟什么时候？”她试图询问。  
但哈利只是摇摇头：“我也是一次意外才发现的。”  
再多就不肯说了。

-

舞会当天，哈利穿梭在一群成双结对的舞伴之中，化装舞会的好处是没人知道你是谁——除非你已经告诉过他。  
所以哈利在等待。  
里德尔不认识他，哈利知道，但其实他们有过交集，而且还是极为销魂的交集。

哈利就是在和他的一夜情后发现自己是同性恋的。  
那是一次上流社会的无聊聚会，哈利很少参加，但是德拉科要猎艳，拜托他帮忙掩护。  
和哈利不同，马尔福家少爷一直都是荤素不忌的主，这次竟然看上了男人，自然要多拉几个人壮胆。哈利没想到这个人是同校的里德尔学长。  
德拉科的人给他的酒里下了药，但不知为何里德尔竟然没有中招，他们只好亲自上阵轮番劝酒。  
那天最后他喝得烂醉，只记得里德尔非常出众的英俊五官，那双黑曜石一般的眼睛盯着他，狠狠在他身体里进出。他不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但是太美妙了。他记得自己尖叫了，求饶了，哭泣了，但是对方的侵入仍然如狂风骤雨一般粗暴猛烈，酒精和汗水在空气中蒸腾着，他在一片接近空白的高潮里失去了意识。  
醒来后，他看着一地狼藉的宾馆现场，很没出息地跑了。

他不确定当时的里德尔是否清醒，只看到倒在门口的德拉科，大概猜到发生了什么。药效也许晚了一会儿才发挥作用，他们把人拐来宾馆，德拉科却因为酒量太差倒下了，里德尔只好抓住他泄欲。  
这件事说到底是他们不道德，哈利有时候很庆幸里德尔不记得了。  
但是他心里不能说不难过。

因为从那以后，他发现自己开始怀念那次激烈的性爱，看到再漂亮的女孩也不会有感觉，甚至连黄片都开始搜寻同性恋题材。最后，他在校园里看到他上台进行新生致词，看到他远远地走过，甚至只是看到他的名字出现在公告栏，心神都无不为之牵动。  
哈利终于意识到，他就这么荒唐地喜欢上了一夜情对象。

-

“我能和你跳舞吗？”  
又一个。  
哈利叹了口气，从没如此失望地听到女生的声音。  
老实说，他都有点怀疑自己被她们认出来了。  
“不好意思，我还在等人。”他礼貌地拒绝。  
所有人都认出他来了，唯独他主动告知的那个人不见踪影。

……或许。  
哈利的目光转向不远处也是独自一人的黑发男人，他在那边坐了有一会儿了，而且身材和里德尔很相似，他还记得那副精瘦结实的胸膛，还有骨节分明的手……可惜，这个距离看不清。  
他决定再等十分钟，如果他还不走，就过去仔细看看他的手。  
如果是里德尔，他一定能认出来。

“哈利。”又是女生的声音，哈利几乎要在心里哀嚎了，哪怕给他点希望呢？来个声音低沉点的女生如何？  
“哈利，我是金妮。”戴着天鹅绒面具的女孩说道。  
哈利愣了下，她的头发是柔亮的红色，确实是韦斯莱家的遗传。  
“金妮？你怎么来了？”

“我看你没有人陪，过来坐会儿。”金妮笑着说，“罗恩没找着舞伴，要我过来充数。”  
哈利不禁对自己的好兄弟产生了一点同情，但他觉得自己也没好到哪去。  
“你有烦恼？”金妮善解人意地问。  
哈利的目光又钉在黑发男人身上了，太像了，他真的没法不产生联想，他该去问问的，也许他根本没注意到自己……  
“哈利？”  
“嗯？没什么……”哈利心不在焉地应道，看到黑发男人站起来，心里咯噔一下，难道要走了？“失陪一下。”他把酒杯塞到金妮手里，着急忙慌地起身走过去。  
金妮盯着手里的酒杯，一阵哑然失语。她是来陪他的OK？

-

哈利走到一半就发现了不对，因为黑发男人是径直冲着他走过来的。  
“哈利·波特。”  
他一开口，哈利的心跳就失控了起来。  
是里德尔！

“是，是我……”  
别紧张，哈利，你得有点出息！  
他在心里吼了一阵，然后镇定地说：“什么事？”

里德尔低低地笑了一声，问：“怎么不跳舞？”  
哈利一瞬不瞬地盯着他的眼睛：“没有舞伴。”  
“我看到许多人邀请你。”里德尔的目光飘向金妮的位置，“那位小姐还在等的样子。”  
哈利抿了抿干燥的嘴唇：“我……我不喜欢女孩。”

里德尔的目光回来了，变得深沉了些。  
“我还是第一次知道。”  
哈利说：“我没对人说过。”  
里德尔沉默了，他戴的是黑色面具，眼部装饰着银白色的金属镜框，显得有些锋利。  
依然帅气，但令人生畏。

“我觉得跳舞太浪费时间。”半晌，里德尔说，“我喜欢更直接一点，哈利。”  
哈利听到自己擂鼓般的心跳，因为里德尔拿起了他的手。  
他有些懊恼自己手上因为紧张而出的冷汗。

里德尔微微躬身，把他的手抬到唇边，却停住了。  
“希尔顿酒店，你愿意吗？”

这真是个奇怪的问法，但是哈利根本无心在乎任何事了。  
“当然。”

里德尔的唇带着笑贴上他的手背。

-

不是说哈利有多开放，或者他不在乎里德尔会随便拉人上床这件事。  
他只想趁着最后的机会好好享受，或者说回味一下和梦中情人做爱的美妙感觉。  
距离里德尔毕业只剩几个月的时间，他甚至已经不怎么出现在学校了，哈利实在想不出下药以外和人上床的办法。  
别说他当了十几年从没追过人的直男，就是经验丰富如德拉科也对里德尔毫无办法，据马尔福少爷的说法，他身边自成小圈子，会严格筛选准入资格，除了那些圈子里的人，其他人很难有机会和他单独相处，即使主动搭话里德尔也很少搭理，往往还没说两句就会有人出现打断，出现的人往往还都是各界大佬，或者令人难以拒绝的存在——比如德拉科的爸爸。

反正，德拉科的追求以灰头土脸的失败告终，得出的结论就是，里德尔不想的话，没人能追到他。换句话说，他是捕猎者，而非猎物。德拉科踢到铁板了。  
哈利自认不会比德拉科更有办法，又受够了成天只能在校园望人兴叹的日子，只要有机会自然是必须牢牢抓在手里。

房门被猛地打开，他们缠吻着撞进了房间。里德尔侧腿踹上门，把哈利压在墙上，掠夺他含着酒精香气的唇舌，另一只手隔着薄薄的裤子揉捏挺翘的屁股。  
哈利的双手迫不及待地伸进里德尔的外套里面，爱抚他宽阔的后背，然后顺势想要脱掉碍事的外套。但它们很快被逐渐缺氧的大脑夺去了力气，只能一动不动地环着里德尔的腰。

“这感觉有点熟悉……”里德尔喃喃地说，放开了哈利的唇。  
哈利气喘吁吁地看着他，碧绿的眼睛闪了闪，又去逐他的唇，却被里德尔一把按住下巴，然后往上推，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。  
他低头吻上去，绕过颈侧，狠狠地吸吮着，最后落到喉结上，变成轻轻的啃咬。脆弱又致命的感觉令哈利轻微地呻吟。  
“唔……”

身上一凉，里德尔已经扒去了他的上衣，皮肤暴露在空气里，起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
乳头被毫不怜惜地拧住，哈利疼得“啊”了一声，伸手又一次想要脱里德尔的外套。这次他如愿了，里德尔顺着他的力道扔了外套，露出里面白色的衬衣，哈利不满足，还要继续解扣子，但里德尔忽然隔着裤子捏住了他的阴茎，哈利瞬间一抖。  
他本来就已经硬了，被这么一刺激差点泄了出来。里德尔却丝毫不体谅他的敏感，毫无顾忌地揉了起来，哈利难耐地抓着他的衣服，手指关节微微泛起了白。  
裤子拉链不知何时被解开了，里德尔的手已经扒开内裤，伸进了里面，带着一丝凉气握住了他的阴茎，一丝电流仿佛从接触的地方窜上来，哈利本能地挺动身体，想要感受更大的刺激。

里德尔瞬间用力，几乎把他捏得发疼，但又有一种更爽的感觉爆发出来，令他喘不过气。  
“射出来，哈利。”里德尔在他耳边命令。  
简直要了他的命。哈利低哼一声，大脑静止了一瞬，在他手里吐出了精华。

里德尔把沾着精液的手指移向他的后穴，那里敏感地收缩了一下，手指没有停留地捅进去，引得哈利痛呼一声，压抑地说：“慢，慢点……”  
“你清洗过了吗？”里德尔问道。哈利一僵，里德尔了然，把他抱去浴室，“没关系，顺便洗个澡。”

重新被扔到床上的时候，哈利感到十分抱歉，因为里德尔还硬着。  
“我帮你吧。”哈利坐起来，拨开他的浴袍，露出里面昂扬的欲望，下意识吞了口唾沫。  
里德尔的眼睛又黑了一些，按住哈利的脑袋，压向自己的胯下，无声的意味十分明显。他以为哈利会拒绝，但他只是盯着那里，像是在寻找下口的位置，然后伸出舌头，轻轻舔了下龟头。  
里德尔眯起眼睛，并不满意。  
“你没看过黄片吗？”

哈利仰头看了他一眼，既无恼火也无辩解，显得相当纯真。下一刻就把他的阴茎含了进去。  
虽然只进去了半个头，但温热的口腔和柔软的舌苔刮擦已经令他等待已久的欲望得到了极大的抚慰，里德尔舒服地闭了闭眼睛，垂头欣赏阴茎被人含吮的景色。  
哈利开始吞吐阴茎，不时用舌头抚过可能的敏感点，眼睛却牢牢地和里德尔对上，明明在服侍着别人的欲望，眼神却亮得惊人。  
里德尔扶住他的头，握住自己的阴茎，调整在他嘴里的位置，让那白皙的脸颊上不时被捅起一块凸起，享受着视觉和触觉的双重刺激。  
“还不够，哈利。”他低声说，在他头顶的手指收拢起来，抓得他头发发疼，“藏好你的牙齿。”  
哈利眼神微颤，都是男人，他知道他要的是什么，只是他没做过，不确定自己能承受到什么程度。

里德尔已经不容抗拒地越顶越深，直进入哈利的喉腔，排斥异物的生理反应令哈利难受地咳了起来，但挤压只带给里德尔更大的快感，为了适应异物而分泌的唾液更是方便阴茎更深地进入。  
直到吞下大半个阴茎，哈利已经憋得脸色涨红，里德尔这才退出来，没等哈利刚换一口气，他又粗暴地捅了进来，一次比一次更深，像是使用性玩具一样肆意地抽插，来不及吞咽的唾液混着生理性的泪水流淌到哈利的脸颊和下巴上，顺着脖颈一路湿到胸前。哈利无助地抓住里德尔的浴袍两侧，发不出完整的呻吟和求饶。  
最后里德尔射在了他脸上，连那头乱翘的头发都被糊了一些，白色的浊液被更进一步地在脸上抹开，还塞了一些进嘴里。  
“好吃吗？”里德尔似笑非笑地问。  
哈利嘴唇红肿地喘息着，泛着水光的绿色眼睛忽地燃烧起来，伸出舌头舔了一下他的手指，顶着满脸的淫靡狼狈，却咧开一个志得意满的笑：“美味。”

里德尔黑色的眼睛透出一点猩红来，“张开腿。”  
哈利的胯下又开始发硬了。他刚稍微分开双腿，就被有力地抓住，折到胸前，身下的菊穴一下曝露出来，本能地绷紧了。  
里德尔拍了一巴掌他的大腿肉，“放松。”  
哈利依言努力放松，这次手指进来得总算容易了很多，但紧接着就是第二根，他忍不住哼了一声，没想到第三根手指反而无动于衷地应声挤了进来。  
“啊——”他瞬间叫了出来，“不行，太多了……”

“你可以的，哈利，”里德尔低声说，“放松……我知道，我操过你。”  
哈利瞬间惊惧地呆住了，对上里德尔漆黑的目光，一时间说不出话来。  
手指换成了涂着润滑液的阴茎，挺入的瞬间，哈利被剧烈的撕裂感唤回了神智。  
“啊——！”冷汗瞬间冒了出来，里德尔上来就直接往深里插，久未经事的肠道被撑得一丝褶皱都没有，疯狂地收缩想要排它出去，反而给它带来了无限的快感，简直像在刻意讨好一样，勾引着它肆意宣泄欲望。里德尔没有客气，大开大合地操起来，很快就磨到了那个敏感点，一下子从疼痛里释放出快感来，哈利的叫喊瞬间变了味。

“啊……你……啊……什么时候……”阵阵如潮地快感里，哈利还惦记着刚才得知的惊人事实，断断续续地问道，“知……唔……知道的……？”  
回答他的是一只乳头被咬住的刺痛，还有另一只被拧掐玩弄的刺激感，深色的软肉立即硬了起来，和交错的快感一起把他炙烤得无暇思考，只渴望更强更快的抽插。后穴自觉地按摩着肉棒，在每一次进出的时候跟着摩擦力移动，如同恋恋不舍的挽留。  
“啊……快……别停……”  
在他越发攀高的时候，阴茎却停了下来，哈利不由难耐地催促。  
里德尔没有理会，把他翻了个面，阴茎还插在里面，旋转研磨的刺激让哈利忍不住拱起身子，却被一巴掌打在腰背上，整个上半身摁塌了下去，臀部高高地翘起来，仿佛邀请着更肆意的操干。

带有羞辱意味的姿势让他浑身又烫又烧，性器甚至兴奋地吐出了透明的前液，里德尔一手抓住，摸到了异常，低笑道：“被干也会硬，你是天生的婊子，哈利。”  
“不……”哈利想要反驳，下身却不配合地又胀大了一圈，在对方手里被感知得一清二楚。  
他妈的，他要怎么在梦中情人手里不硬？天知道这一天他等待了多久！  
哈利干脆伸手去抓他的手，打算帮自己可怜的小兄弟满足一下。结果刚碰到一点皮肤，就被对方利落地反剪在身后，然后他听到抽皮带的声音，双手紧接着被捆绑在身后。  
“它们已经没用了，”里德尔轻柔地说，“还有你的性器，接下来将不会有任何作用。你浑身上下只有屁股会被我使用，其他器官，包括你自己，都只是这个屁股的附属物，明白吗？”

哈利仿佛感觉到后穴里的阴茎更加坚挺了，像个凶恶的肉刃嵌在里面，随时动起来能要了他的命。他的心脏已经因为过度兴奋而跳得发慌，肠道被操久了甚至分泌出了润滑的肠液，顺着跪趴的姿势从大腿内侧的嫩肉流下去，勾得欲火更加灼烧。  
“……操！”他受不了地骂了句，“快干吧！”  
里德尔抓住他的头发，在他耳边问：“干谁？”  
“干我！拜托你！干我！里德尔！汤姆！啊——”  
阴茎终于在他身体里重新冲刺起来，哈利这回毫不压抑地叫喊起来，仿佛和那个记忆里的夜晚重叠了，快感如狂风骤雨般袭来，他在暴雨雷电的浪潮里翻滚嘶吼，扭打求饶，却得不到任何怜悯，只被更深更狠地操入，像个人肉飞机杯一样被肆意使用玩弄，在粗暴的对待里得到愈发强烈的快感，最后达到令人疯狂的高潮。  
“啊啊啊……”叫到最后，他已经声音嘶哑，泪水混着汗水滴落，浑身一片狼藉。  
里德尔把肉棒退到只剩下龟头，然后猛地全根没入，直直地顶上他的敏感点，瞬间把哈利脑海里的东西全顶出去了，只留一片失神的空白。  
他在一阵高潮的收缩里享受地告诉哈利：“最开始……德拉科就是我的手下。”  
然后全数射进他身体里。


End file.
